Take The Blame
by The Red Lightning
Summary: Have you ever read a typical "yaoi" plot? Here's a slight parody of one, with Hyuuga x Ayanami and YES it's MAN X MAN so BEWARE!


**Take The Blame**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** Have you ever read a typical "yaoi" plot? Here's a slight parody of one, with Hyuuga x Ayanami

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

**A/N: **Before you start reading I should warn you: **WARNING!** This contains **man x man** action and mature content, if you **don't like** that I suggest you'll **leave now**, you have been warned. And to you others:

**Enjoy the ride.

* * *

**

Tight ropes ensnared his hands and feet, in a humiliating position revealing everything.

Before they had bound him, they had removed all his clothes and forced him to take some drug. The ropes were unique and made to absorb all his powers leaving him fragile and helpless.

"Well, well, well… look at this, the infamous strategist, Chief of Staff Ayanami." a man chuckled mockingly, making said man glare daggers at him. If only glares could kill, he would be free.

As it were the man standing in front of the bound captive sneered down at him.

"We'll have a lot of fun later…" the man said while gripping the silver hair forcing the man to look up. "You can't resist it anymore, just give in and it'll spare us all a lot of time and trouble."

At this Ayanami just continued to glare, he wouldn't give in to those bloody bastards, even if it meant his own death. He couldn't do anything to fight them off due to the ropes, and his body had started to feel weird. An abnormal heat spread slowly through his system, his cheeks filled with a rosy colour which never had been seen there before, and his breath came out in short puffs of air, it had become hard to breathe. As the heat pooled in his lower regions the man in front of him chuckled satisfied. "See?" he said with glee. "Just give in to the feeling!"

A low growl escaped the silver haired officer's mouth as he glared hatefully at the man in front of him. He would not give them the satisfaction to hear him speak. His body felt like it was on fire and to his great humiliation, he felt his manhood grow into a proud boner. It was a new sensation to him, but very humiliating all the while, and he tried to deny what he was feeling to no avail. It screamed for attention. The sight of his now proud manhood seemed to please the wicked man in front of him and it disgusted him a bit, and when that man used his free hand to grab hold of it, the surprise written over that normally cold face was briefly displayed during a millisecond before it went over into an angry scowl.

The captor started to play with the hard flesh, and Ayanami wanted to puke. He felt nauseated. Even if he denied it, his body started to like the sensation. Though he wouldn't let it take over as he continued to struggle. When he tried to remember how they had managed to capture him, he couldn't remember anything, it was totally blank.

"We better prepare you, if we're supposed to have fun." an amused chuckle escaped those disgusted lips as he let go of the now leaking erection, and the grip of the silver hair loosened, but soon returned as the man had stepped behind him. Making Ayanami bend his back, while growling out in discomfort. As that man's hand slapped his ass, he knew something bad would happen and his willpower to resist rose. His instincts told him to clench his ass really hard, therefore he did it, while he felt the man spread his ass cheeks and probe against his clenched hole.

"Stop resisting it'll feel a lot nicer if you just relax." The man sneered while he tried to break through the tight ring of muscles.

A dangerous and deadly growl escaped Ayanami's lips as he felt his anger rising, not that it would make any difference though, but perhaps his molester would back off and let him be. Unfortunately for him the molester didn't back off, and he feared that he would be held captive forever and become some sort of plaything. The mere thought disgusted him to the core as he continued to resist his molester.

"Stop being a bitch!" the molester growled angrily when he couldn't force his slick fingers past Ayanami's clenched pucker.

Under mental curses Ayanami silently wished he could use his dark powers, or at least use the mind links he shared with his subordinates, but as things were he couldn't, and more mental cursing ensued.

He heard the molester curse at him, as the grip around his silver hair tightened and roughly pulled backwards, making Ayanami grunt in discomfort, refusing to cry out in pain as he knew it would please the molester.

Neither the man nor Ayanami were aware what happened around them. There had been others in the room, but they fell one by one lifelessly to the floor, as blood oozed out from fresh cut wounds. The sharp metal edge of a katana was painted red with their blood.

It wasn't until some blood splashed onto the molester's cheek, and he raised two fingers to check what it was, and when he saw the red blood reflect upon his own fingers, fear slowly seized its' grip of him, as he turned his head slightly to face the ruthless and malicious murdered of his companions. A tall man clad in the Barsburg's military uniform, holding a bloody katana in his hand.

"Step away from him!" the tall military man barked out dangerously.

The fear gnawed at the molester as he released his grip of the silver hair, taking one hesitant step backwards. He couldn't see the intruder's eyes due to a pair of dark shades shielding them, and with bloodstained cheeks the tall man in front of him reeked death and danger.

With a mere effortless swing of that deadly blade the molester fell prey to it, and the last thing he saw was that tall ruthless man as he slowly fell to the floor to become one of the many corpses lying there.

As the last threat was eliminated, the tall military man stepped forward and swiftly severed the ropes binding the silver haired officer. When the ropes were cut loose, Ayanami had been slightly shocked, surprised and slightly relieved when he could feel his dark powers flow in his veins again. He slowly turned his head to see who had come to his rescue and if necessary finish that person of if it was a foe. He felt relieved when he recognized the man, to be one of his most trusted and loyal subordinates.

"Hyuuga…" he begun low as he let his guard down, while he looked straight at said man. Not really minding his current state as it weren't of high priority, even though it was a bit embarrassing and slightly humiliating to be seen like this. He didn't know where his clothes were, so he decided he would order Hyuuga to give him his military over coat. Something to cover his naked body with, but what came out from his mouth instead shocked him. "…fuck me."

When Hyuuga heard those words they went straight south of the equator, making him rock hard in matter of seconds, as he slowly approached his needy superior.

What Ayanami didn't knew was that the drug couldn't affect him as long as he kept his guard up and would eventually wear off, but as it were he had lowered his guard, making the drug get full control of his body and mind.

While Hyuuga slowly approached, he wiped his katana clean and placed it in its' sheath, followed by removing his gloves and pocketing them in one of his many pockets. Then when he was behind Ayanami, he let one of his hands slide over the naked ass, making Ayanami shiver in excitement and pleasure. If it weren't for the drug something like this would probably never have happened, but as things were it did.

"Hyuuga…" the tone was needy and pleading as Ayanami placed both his hands on the wall to steady himself while he stuck his ass out wantonly, making Hyuuga swallow hard as he deftly unbuttoned his pants bringing out his rock hard shaft, while position himself closer to better target the ass.

For some reason, Hyuuga decided to tease his superior as he let only the tip of his erection press against the needy hole, to then move it teasingly over it, making his superior moan out needy and somewhat frustrated. A smug smirk graced Hyuuga's lips as he placed both his hands on Ayanami's hips, while he slowly pushed his hips forward, feeling the head of his hardness slip through the tight ring of muscles, and as it did he pulled out only to push back in again and stopping as only the head was inside, repeating the motion.

If Ayanami hadn't been drugged with a special aphrodisiac drug, he would complain about the pain, but the drug made his body forget the pain and only minding the pleasure. Luckily the ass had been to some extent lubricated, due to when, the now dead, molester had tried to penetrate it, with his sticky fingers with essence from Ayanami's leaking erection, but failed due to the stubborn officer's sheer willpower to resist.

Hyuuga continued his slow teasing moves and slowly went deeper with each thrust, and after a short while those actions resulted in longer thrusts which stimulated more pleasure for both of them. While Hyuuga didn't want to tear or hurt his beloved superior, he had chosen to go at it in a slow pace, letting Ayanami get the chance to adjust since the tall dark haired man were well equipped down there. Some says that size isn't everything and that the skill is more important, and they're right, but in Hyuuga's case none of those matters as he possess both.

Once Hyuuga could feel his pubic hair against Ayanami's sweet round ass he dared to pick up the pace and getting rougher.

It had become too hard to breath normally. Ayanami had his mouth slightly ajar, as he tried to breathe and moan in pleasure at the same time, while his cheeks were painted in a nice rosy colour. His body loved the sensation which the rock hard shaft in his ass caused. It didn't stop him from responding to Hyuuga's actions as his instincts told him to do it. Those actions resulted in Hyuuga's hardness penetrated deeper into him and making it more pleasurable for them both.

Hyuuga grunted in pleasure each time he thrust into his beloved superior's tight and hot ass, and as he kept pounding into that ass he reached around the officer with one of his hand, to start stroking the needy officer's weeping erection, in the same pace he used to thrust into him.

When Ayanami felt Hyuuga's hand on his throbbing flesh, he let out a needy moan mixed with extreme lust, as he turned his head to look at Hyuuga with a pleading expression.

With only one glance into those violet orbs Hyuuga knew what he had to do, as he released his hold on Ayanami's hips to place that hand in the thick silver hair pulling the head closer, while he leaned in, never ceasing his other current actions.

Once their lips met it were like the ignition to an explosion, and soon they were kissing passionately, needy and fiercely in a battle of tongues and lips. Both used the hungry kiss to greedily explore the others wet cavern, all the while enjoying themselves in the intense passion they had created between them. It flew passionate invisible sparks between their mouths as the intense passionate kiss continued.

Both of them could feel their ends closing in as the pleasure level rose to another level making the need for more air crucial. As Ayanami pulled out of the kiss gasping for air, a small string of mixed salvia still connected their mouths, before it became too thin too thin to still keep it together and broke apart.

Ayanami had turned his head back around again facing the wall letting out ragged puffs of air, and moaning when he felt Hyuuga's hot breath down his neck and throat. He let out a hot and breathy moan as he felt his erection stiffen, to soon shoot out strings of white, painting the wall he was steadying himself against.

As Ayanami's orgasm rippled through his body, he had subconsciously clenched his ring of muscles down hard against Hyuuga's throbbing erection, making said man grunt out in pleasure at the hot tightness he could feel as he shot his load deep inside that ass, filling him. They both breathed hard as they tried to catch their breath again after such intense orgasm.

Hyuuga had slowly pulled out, and wiping his now soft flesh clean from his own essence, before putting it back behind his pants while studying the still naked ass in front of him, smiling satisfied to see his own essence slowly trickle out from that ass and down on the thigh.

While the aftermath begun to take its' effect, Ayanami slowly came back to his senses, twitching an irritated brow as he realised what he had done previously. **He** had **ordered** his subordinate to **fuck** **him!** The pain the drug had removed came back at full force as the it loosed its' effects. Growling in pain Ayanami whipped his head around to glare at the cause to his pain, while cursing his subordinate for being so _god damn_ loyal. Why hadn't he responded to that order like he did when it was about tedious paperwork? Gritted teeth grid against each other, as he swiftly decided to blame Hyuuga for the previous event. He would never admit that is was indeed his own naïve fault it all had happened in the first place.

"Hyuuga!" he growled out dangerously as angry red letters conjured into the thin air, as well as starting to form the forbidden and dangerous words, to then send them flying at said man, who barely got a protective shield up before the impact and was sent flying through the stone wall behind him.

It was first when Hyuuga was sent flying and were no longer in reach, when Ayanami realized his mistake. He still didn't know where his clothes were, and his pride refused to let him use some of the dirty and bloody clothes the dead captors corpses were wearing.

"Hyuuga!" a low growl escaped his throat as said man once again got the blame for his superior's mistakes.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: **This was originally something I wrote because I wanted to write something, and what is better than to make it a kind of parody of how usual "yaoi" plots works, huh? Usually the uke gets captured, drugged etc and then the seme comes to save the day, and they'll end up having mindblowing sex and then they live happily ever after.  
Though in this case there'll be no happy ending, because I intended to keep them in character and I doubt the real Ayanami would go all lovely dovely with Hyuuga after such event. That and I can so imagine the real Ayanami actually putting the blame on Hyuuga even though Hyuuga didn't really do anything other than obey orders, even though Ayanami was drugged when he was saying it.  
I've been writing on this on the only time I have, when I travel on the bus between my home and school, it was a bit hard to try read my handwriting which becomes even worse on a bumpy bus ride, but it's been fun, and I wonder how many of those who've used the seat next to me have peeked into my scripts, fukuh..  
Anyway don't forget to review :D

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
